


only honest when it rains

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are certain truths Jongin knows by heart: The Earth orbits the Sun, dogs are better than humans, Baekhyun is straight (surprisingly), and Jongin is hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	only honest when it rains

"Do you remember Johnny?" 

"What?" It takes Jongin a minute to open his eyes and respond. Sehun is way closer than he originally was, half his face illuminated by the glow of the TV screen. Jongin's eyelids grow heavy, but he doesn't want to fight against it. "Johnny who?"

"Johnny Suh," Sehun says. Jongin faintly recognizes the heartbreaking ending scene of Ally giving a mournful tribute to her late husband on stage. "The one in my Business class? The Delta Xi Theta rush chair?"

From his position, Jongin could only see one of Sehun's eyes. "What about him?" He asks. Johnny was the face of the DXT franchise. He was exceptionally talented at seeking out boners and directing them to rival frats. He took a Business class with Sehun in junior year and also played basketball with Chanyeol. Jongin didn't have much interaction with him except a few greetings in the dining halls. He seemed like a cool guy. Ten had a tiny crush on Johnny, but sadly the guy was straight. 

"We ran into each other at Starbucks last week," Sehun absently plays with a strand of Jongin's hair. "He's working for 8Seconds now. Just a few blocks away from my office."

"And?"

"We had lunch," Sehun says. His gaze softens for some reason Jongin can't fathom. "Uhm. We're meeting again this Friday for dinner."

Okay, so Johnny dated the hottest cheerleader for three years and threw notorious parties where he appeared in his unbuttoned silk shirt and told every girl "You're welcome", but that apparently didn't mean he was straight. Jongin swallows, hard, yet he couldn't blink past the painful lump in his throat. Sehun is going on another date. Again. Over the murmur of the TV, Ally is all about _don't wanna know another kiss, baby, unless they're your lips_ and the raw emotions of her vocals make Jongin's eye blurry. 

At least that's how Jongin is going to trick himself. "Okay," he says slowly. "Need a ride?"

Sehun shakes his head. "I can take a cab. It's Friday night."

It's not like Jongin has any plan. Even if he does, he'd throw it away to answer Sehun's call. The pathetic truth is cutting his own tongue, maybe slicing his own heart. Jongin would bleed, but he would never leave Sehun. He quells a shaky breath. "No big deal. I may as well run a quick background check, in case you don't come home." 

His own words are bitter in his mouth. His heart lurches as Sehun untangles their fingers to loop an arm around Jongin's shoulder. Jongin isn't tiny by any means, but he feels small, rightfully so, being cradled in Sehun's arms. "I would never do that," Sehun says. "You know I'll always come back to you, babe."

His tone is teasing. Sehun is a playful person, though he wouldn't let anyone see that side of him until he warms up to them. Jongin elbows him in the stomach. "Shut up. What time on Friday?" 


End file.
